Adventures In Hogwarts!
by Belladonna Cromwell
Summary: Come along on all the adventures that Isabella, Rex and Marcus have in the Wizarding World! (Characters are OC's)
1. Character: Isabella DeAngleo(Lupin)

Name: Isabella DeAngelo

Nicknames: Isabel, Bella

House: Slytherin

Year: 5th year

Friends: Mostly everyone

Enemies: Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson, Lord Voldemort

Parents: Remus Lupin and Unknown mother.

Best Subject: Defense Against the Dark Arts

Worst Subject: Dinivation

Biography: Isabella is the daughter of Remus Lupin. When she was born, he had some relatives in America take care of her. When she turned eleven, she was accepted into Hogwarts and got to know her father, who was also one of her professors. She is very good at making friends but is a bit shy sometimes and will always stand up for those who need it.


	2. Character: Rex Stormfire (McGonnagal)

Name: Rex Stormfire

Nicknames: None

House: Hufflepuff

Year: 5th year

Friends: Mostly everyone

Enemies: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Lord Voldemort

Parents: Adopted by Professor McGonnagal

Best Subject: Herbology

Worst Subject: Potions

Biography: Rex is a very nice person, sometimes he can be mysterious but is very helpful. No one knows who his true parents are, not even Professor McGonnagal, who adopted him. He likes to play pranks once in a while and likes to be around his friends. He is wary of certain people, such as Draco, just because he finds him to be annoying. He hopes to become a herbology teacher.


	3. Character: Marcus Black

Name: Marcus Black

Nicknames: None

House: Gryffindor

Year: 5th year

Friends: Mostly everyone

Enemies: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Lord Voldemort, Cho Chang

Parents: Sirius Black and Unknown Mother

Best Subject: Defense Against the Dark Arts

Worst Subject: Potions

Biography: Marcus is a very nice but mischevious person, sometimes he causes the teachers to wonder why he was not sorted into Slytherin. He knows how to work the Marauders Map, having been taught how by his father. He does not believe in bullying and is a little shocked and annoyed at what his father and his friends did to Professor Snape. This being said, he tries to stop his father from getting into fights with Snape. Marcus loves to play pranks and confuse people.


	4. Getting In Trouble With Snape

A/N: Warning; some parts of the story may not match with the series!

Isabella walked down the corridor, on her way to the dungeons. A cry made her turn her head. At the same moment that she looked to the side, Professor Trelawney almost collided into her.

"What's wrong, Professor?" she asked, hoping to comfort the sad woman.

"Oh...Sev- I mean...Professor Snape yelled at me again!" she sighed, and she thought about Professor Trelawney's interest in her head of house. She wanted to help though, so she came up with a great idea...or so she thought...

"Maybe you could help him make some potions? I bet he'd appreciate it!" she said happily.

Professor Trelawney's eyes widened and she smiled thoughtfully.

"That's it! I'll show him I can help him!" she declared with vigor as she ran down to the dungeons. Isabella shook her head slightly and smiled, changing her direction to go to the Gryffindor Common Room.

As she entered, she saw her friend Rex there. Once Isabella had happily explained what she had done to help the Professor, his eyes went wide.

"Isabel! Don't you remember? She's obsessed with Snape! He hates her!" he explained, looking scared.

Isabella's eyes grew wide with realization of what she had done. Professor Snape was going to kill her!

They noticed that it was time for dinner and left the Gryffindor Common Room. Isabella was shaking like a leaf, and even more so when she heard the last voice she wanted to hear.

"MISS DEANGELO!" Professor Snape bellowed. Rex paled and quickly said his goodbyes, running into the Great Hall. Isabella didn't blame him, Professor Snape wasn't just mad, he looked like he was about to kill someone. That someone...might be her.

"What on Earth possessed you to tell her that I may need her help!?" he shouted and Isabella shook even more, not used to seeing her head of house this angry.

"I'm sorry, P-Professor S-Snape! I r-really am!" she apologized, but it didn't work.

"Two months of detention and twenty points from Slytherin!" he bellowed.

"P-Professor! That takes us out of the lead for the house cup!" she said urgently.

Snape sneered. "Then you had better work hard to get them back, or else I will make sure every one of your classmates knows that YOU cost us the house cup! Be at my classroom at eight o' clock to serve your detention, or else!" he growled, storming away.

Suddenly, Isabella didn't feel hungry anymore...


	5. DetentionHooray

Isabella gloomily walked down to Professor Snape's classroom to serve her detention. When she got there, she was surprised to find that she was not the only person there. Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy were sitting in desks also, and she was also surprised to see that Professor Snape was not here yet.

She sat down in the seat between Luna and Draco. Professor Snape strode in the room, and Draco's expression didn't change. Isabella noticed that the golden trio were being pushed into the room by Professor Snape. Hermione was in the middle of scolding Ron for scolding Snape. Draco wasn't fazed but Isabella and Luna sat up straight, paying close attention.

"You will be writing lines. Get to work!" he said, sitting at his desk.

They started writing and stopped about thirty minutes later when Snape told them he was going to leave the room for a while, doing some errands. As the door slammed nobody made an attempt to leave because they knew that they'd eventually be caught.

Finally Draco sighed and looked at Isabella.

"I'm tired of this, do my work for me, DeAngelo." he ordered and she rolled her eyes.

"Do your own work Malfoy!" she said, finishing her writing. Draco's eyes widened slightly then he looked to Luna.

"Fine. Then you do my work Lovegood."

"Don't drag Luna into this! Do your own work, you pompous idiot!"

"Will you ever cease your annoying nagging, DeAngelo?"

"It's fine..." Luna mumbled.

"No, Luna! It's not! He needs to learn to stop being a child!" Isabella yelled.

"Go ahead and punch him, Isabella!" Hermione said, her eyes blazing.

Just as she was about to do that, the door began to open. Everyone sat down right as Snape entered the room.

"You are dismissed..! Get out before I change my mind!" Snape growled, and they all rushed out.


End file.
